


APH | 露中 | 真っ赤な糸

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 将他们隔开的是茫茫荒野。很多年前，骁勇的骑兵站在这里，面对着日落的方向，扬起鞭子。直到陆地的尽头。直到看见海的颜色。然后启程。并不想着要如何回来。——————旧文搬运，作于2015.4





	APH | 露中 | 真っ赤な糸

 

自陆上去波罗的海沿岸，有三条铁路线，但无论选择谁，都需经过西伯利亚。  
最早建造好的在赤塔，然后是在乌兰乌德分开的岔口，最后，是穿越高纬度大陆深处冻土层的“贝阿支线铁路”[ ]。  
王耀第一次启程时，中西伯利亚线和外贝加尔线之间还缺着个缺口。  
只能换乘船抵达贝加尔港。  
时值深冬，一年将尽了。陆地上都覆满了雪，但湖面上没有。蓝色的冰层像镜子一样，盛放着荒野上空的繁星。除了风声呼啸，空无一物，但似乎也想不到要求更多的东西。  
那是他所见过的最美丽的湖泊。说真的，他是去过很多地方，但他没法不偏爱贝加尔，因为，他们就是在那儿相遇的。

 

* * *

他是最先下车厢的一批乘客，沿着月台走了一会儿后，才看见加温车[ ]车厢陆续有人跳下来。不是他们的人，都是北方人，年轻的小伙子们，穿着制式冬常服，没戴帽子的几颗脑袋顶着浅色的头发。刀子般冷的冬夜，这些蓬勃的躯体散发出的热气在半空中凝成了一小片水雾。  
不仅如此，这些家伙还在唱歌。他们的长官去哪儿了？  
这么想着，王耀却不自觉地往士兵们所聚集的地方走近了些。那是一团烈火呀，本能就是会想靠近的。  
他从他们和铁轨之间穿过，踩碎了一路落雪。  
歌，是他也听过很多遍的歌。他看着那些互相亲近的大男孩们欢笑着，彼此的手臂、肩膀搭在一起。快到第二遍副歌，要换歌词。  
“万尼亚，哈哈，你又忘了词！”  
要不是有人笑着说出了这一句，他才不会察觉合唱中的错误呢，更别说是别的语言，也只有北方人的舌头能——  
他一抬头，正巧撞上对方的视线。  
眼睛真漂亮。  
一瞬间居然只有这个想法。南方姑娘们眼睛都是糖浆般的颜色，最甜美的棕褐色，这孩子有的却是一双蓝紫色的眼睛。  
也许是为自己唱错了歌词感到不好意思，年轻的铁道兵冲他笑了笑。  
别人的笑吹皱春水，这一笑，却好像把楔子，在血流涌入那一瞬猛地刺进了他的心房。温暖的液体溢满了胸腔。  
心脏上有些位置，被刺中也是性命无虞的，叫“不死结”。  
当然，要在血流干之前。

* * *

“别害怕，你总能打中他们中的某一个的。”  
真的么。  
王耀眯起眼睛，打量着那一排空瓶子。夏日正午的阳光刺得人眼睛发疼。  
“把击锤扳下去。”身边的人提醒道。  
“我知道。”这种单动设计他最熟悉不过了。[ ]  
几乎是刚扣下扳机，他就听见了玻璃破碎的声音。把手枪借给他的家伙故意碰了碰他的肩膀，第二发射偏了，打中了瓶子下面的桦木堆。  
因此落到地上的可不止树皮，而是几乎半打空玻璃瓶。  
“别过去！”见伊万要站起身，他下意识地就伸手拽住了对方，没想到真的把伊万给拽倒了，还连累了他自己。  
草叶拂过他们的脸。  
他眨眨眼睛，是有着云朵的天空：北方的云朵总是和地面挨得很近，就像只孩子气的、想追逐自己影子的小狗。  
手被对方捉住了，他才意识到伊万又是故意的。  
“为什么叫我别过去。”  
肩膀被扳了过来，他们面对面了。靠得太近，鼻尖和鼻尖碰在了一起。他想躲开，但是伊万偏不让他再退后。  
你是傻瓜么。“那边的草地里有玻璃的碎片啊。”  
伊万露出一个看上去很开心的笑，“原来，你有时候也是爱我的。”  
什么叫“有时候”？他又眨了眨眼睛。  
“有没有闻到香味？”  
青草被太阳灼伤的味道。还有……只有粮食才能带来的满足气味。残余的烈酒正在阳光下蒸发着。  
“其实我穿着靴子，不要紧的。”伊万忽然说。  
“什么？”  
“那边有朵花儿，”伊万向他指点着，让他望过去，“喜欢它么。”  
“我无所谓……”他小声道。  
“我喜欢它，”伊万用比他坚定得多的语气说道，“我要把它摘下来给你。”

* * *

然而那天午后说出口的话很快成了谶言。花蕾在冰霜下沉睡时，他们相遇了；他们最要好的时候，花正怒放；摘下的花很快干枯，他们的分别比那一年冬天来得还要早。  
回去时走的是纵贯干线那条路。边境站是二连，再往南，终点是集宁。  
二连站的房子方方的、矮矮的，很沉稳。他看着木制窗框划出来的一块块黑色，心里也空洞洞的。  
听说集二全线要改为标准轨距，二连正在建换轮厂，他忽然觉得这些房子也没有当初那么好看了。  
下火车后，他很快就接到了去甘肃的命令。命令由不得耽搁，他顶着骤降的气温往西边赶去。还没到酒泉，夜色就落了下来。漫无边际的、青灰色的云遮住了天空的每个角落。  
他暗暗想着，云层上边儿的天会是什么颜色呢，他最喜欢的蓝紫色？  
“要下雪啦。”  
“欸……”  
坐在他身边的人戴着眼镜，像是学校里的人。王耀不确定这是不是位搞气象的教授。  
“一路坐到甘肃了，下去走走，伸伸腿。”  
车厢里热闹起来，他也被氛围带动着，下了车。  
雪还没有下来，也没有月光，云层发着光，可毕竟比不了月亮。碗形的搪瓷灯罩下面，茶炊正咕嘟嘟地冒着水气。他有些想走过去，可已经被人围住了。  
时隔很久，他终于回来了，独自地。现在的他不从属于任何人。好，很好……可是，寂寞呢。  
对面的月台有几个当地人打扮的旅客，有一个年纪不小了，但唱歌起调仍是一副好嗓子。  
天留日月草留根 佛爷留下一卷经 什么人留下个人想人  
前世叫一声冤家 今生添一道伤疤[ ]  
之前，他不知道为什么长途线上总会听到歌声，现在，他突然有点明白了：漫漫长路，一个人走，多寂寞啊。

* * *

那时，贝阿支线铁路仍于停工中，不久之后，北方人的铁道兵部队又被派去了远东。北方人不信任依靠着他们国境线的第一条线，倒宁可在只有炮弹才能炸开的冻土层掘出另一条路来。  
所谓有条件的信任，有预谋的真实。有限的大好年华也不免被用来置气逞强。  
将他们隔开的是茫茫荒野。很多年前，骁勇的骑兵站在这里，面对着日落的方向，扬起鞭子。  
直到陆地的尽头。直到看见海的颜色。  
然后启程。并不想着要如何回来。[ ]  
不能相见的人还有什么可以共享的事物么。答案是肯定的，且不止一个，比如跨过地平线的风和云，比如大半个大陆无人不知晓的高压大陆气团与由它带来的冷空气，以及冬天。  
分别是在十月，礼炮号的坠毁也是。穿过大气层的碎片在海的上空被点燃。  
随即，火焰化作漫天大雪。

* * *

不能念出思念着的人的名字，那些被施了法的字眼会头尾相连地结成链子，箍紧心脏。

* * *

回到南方之后，最大的变化大约是，再次适应漫长到奢侈的春天。  
天气非常好，王耀坐在攀满了藤萝的长廊底下，阳光勾勒出影影绰绰，好像也能看见热乎乎的空气不断地飘向高处，带着浓郁的花香味。  
藤萝花的紫色是另一种紫色，但仍然能让他想起那个人的眼睛。  
一瞬好多年，本以为记忆会渐渐模糊的，但总有些东西会做出残忍的提醒，年复一年地。  
横跨整个北半球而来的秋天。第一场雪落在夜里的白色。又听到曾一起唱过的歌。针叶林和晨曦的气味。  
无论如何都无法忘记的人，就像花朵总是记得的春天。  
谁叫流过血的心是口深渊。

* * *

很难想象仅仅是因为“世界上最长的铁路”这一头衔，大铁路会再次出名——在这个民航飞机已经变得司空见惯的年代里。  
再次来到赤塔是出于和之前完全不同的契机。  
麻烦的边检和换轨。公寓绿色的铁皮屋顶。教堂则是天蓝色的屋顶，最上边是十字架。在街道上走着，能看到很多旅客：多是为了看贝尔加湖而经过这里的。  
转过这个弯，就又能看见他了。  
王耀有点想嘲笑自己的犯傻。为什么，总是会有如此真实的幻觉呢……就好像，真的知道会再见到你一样。  
可记忆中的人还年轻着，只有他变老了。  
他心不在焉地走着，忽然，膝盖碰上了什么东西。  
是一小帮孩子，都是当地人，男孩女孩都有，阳光下耀眼的浅色头发，颜色特别的眼睛。有的小家伙正用手推着他的膝盖和大腿。  
他好像无意中走进了他们的队列里。  
“好啦，好啦，是我的错。”他和声说道，退到人行道的一侧，微微笑着。  
你们可以再牵起手来了。  
小家伙们仰头望着他，突然像约好了似的，呼啦一下都跑开了。洒下一串笑声。  
他望着这些活力四射的小不点们跑远的样子，心里想到的却是最初那一个微笑。心脏随之温柔地下陷了一层台阶。  
什么样的笑容，可以在数十年之后依然让人动心……大约只能属于勇敢爱过，却终成遗憾的人。  
意外，好奇，想要向旁人炫耀的幸福感，不安，嫉妒与愤怒，无能为力。再之后呢。  
黑暗的隧道终于走到有亮光的地方，太好了。特别是回忆起在黑暗中为我点亮的烛火时。

* * *

确实是“有时候爱你”。而且，过去式也是有意义的啊。曾经发生过的、帮助我变得更好的事情，和相反的，我们唤作“伤疤”。  
有你的名字，也不坏。

* * *

“铁路是大陆的动脉，这么说么？那画在地图上——”  
“没错，得用红线。”随着山川弯曲的线条越过国境线，交汇，终于把星星标志的首都连在了一起。

 

Fin


End file.
